


Liberated

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 复活后跑出去打野的某人向被留下当班的ZERO表示，异地谈恋爱不及时疏导一下会憋出病的。所以远距离视频是个好主意。





	Liberated

**Author's Note:**

> 瑟琴视频设置的PWP，涉及dirty talk及自X行为。

“……所以说，你为什么要带着一根按摩棒周游世界？”

好不容易获得一个完整休息日的ZERO腾出夜晚的时间坐在自己的居所当中，蹙眉盯着眼前的屏幕——高挂在墙壁上，显示的不是什么无聊的电视节目或需要他连线的会议现场，而是另一个人所居住的房间。那边的天还亮堂着，遮光帘没有放下，阳光透过纱帘将房间内的画面渲染成温暖的橙黄色。房间里仅有的一个人斜坐在床沿，从他侧目看向摄像镜头的角度来判断，他应该是把通讯设备给放在了床头柜上。他的手里拿着一根，嗯，深色的成人性玩具。朱雀从屏幕中看着他坦荡荡地摆弄那玩意儿，不知为何感到太阳穴一阵疼。

“严格来说，我还没开始带着它周游世界。至于我之后会不会那么做，就取决于它的质量如何了。”鲁路修指正道，“我才买来不久呢。”

朱雀把拇指放到太阳穴上按了按。“那么，这是一次商品质量试用鉴定会了？”

“嗯——不是。”鲁路修眨了下眼，“事实上，保险起见，我已经试过了。”

他微笑起来，露出一小点儿洁白的牙尖，脸上浮起一抹红晕。朱雀把手指挪开，看了眼他手头的物件长度，又慢慢把视线落点给挪到了他的两腿之间，挑起了一边眉毛。“我把门锁好了，窗帘也拉上了。这一带很安全。”鲁路修继续说，膝关节连带着小腿轻轻摇晃了两下，“C.C.也没有躲在床底下，我最多需要担心一下她会不会中途跑来踢我的门。不过考虑到我们只是临时住在这里，弄坏门要多付违约金，就算她有什么急事非得破门而入应该也不会下手太重的。”

他穿着一套普通但合身的衣服，衬衫外罩着件收腰马甲，正常出行的话皮带应该能将裤腰好好挂在胯骨上边，不过这会儿皮带扣和裤拉链都已经松开了。事实上，从他的发梢湿润程度进行判断，他可能刚从淋浴间出来不久，大概根本没费神把下半身整理好。朱雀陷入了长达十秒钟的思考，然后慢慢吸了口气。“再提醒我一次你为什么要拨这通视频？”

“因为我这边有点脱不开身，目测短时间内还解决不掉这次的麻烦，而我已经快三个月没回去过了。”鲁路修又眨了下眼，漫不经心地一歪脑袋，“一直欲求不满不就太可悲了吗，ZERO大人。”

“要我说实话吗，我觉得对着视频撸也挺可悲的。”

“总比对着色情短片撸要好。”鲁路修说，“好了，鉴于你是独居，我猜用不着提醒你锁好门窗。那么，如果你愿意的话，你可以把裤腰给垮下来了。”

他真是再自然不过地进入了发号施令的状态。朱雀撑住脑袋呆滞了片刻，还是选择在他开口催促之前照做。“我为什么在这方面都非得听你指挥不可。”朱雀边伸手摸向自己的裤腰边半真不假地抱怨道。难得的休息日他并没有全副武装穿成ZERO的打扮，他将相对宽松许多的裤腰解开，露出自己的底裤，然后抬头看向屏幕。鲁路修在冲着他笑，看上去对他听从指示的这方面表现相当满意。

“因为你别无选择。”鲁路修说，暂时将手头的按摩棒给横放在了大腿上。他开始解开自己的衬衫系扣，很快袒露出漂亮的锁骨与烙在皮肤上的红纹，敞开的空隙一路截停到扣拢的马甲上方。“你这是在起居室里吗？不是卧室？”

“我在，嗯，用电视。”朱雀含糊地说，“这样一来看着会比较清楚一点。”

“你在电视屏幕上边加装了配套的摄像头？”鲁路修饶有兴趣地追问道，将马甲的系扣也松开了。

“有时候远程会议会用到。”朱雀解释道，“反正这里也没什么特殊布置，假装是会议室投给人看也没关系。”

“是为了偷懒？”

“只是远距离办公而已，这算不上罪大恶极吧？”

“哼——嗯。”鲁路修眯着眼笑起来，“只是没想到你也会干这种事罢了。”

他解开了所有的上衣，没有立即将它们脱下，而是就这样单手探向屏幕。画面被他的胳膊肘挡住了几秒钟，再挪开时他已经坐回原位，手里多出了一小瓶润滑剂。他将它们淋了一部分在自己的手指上，然后用手指将油液在按摩棒上均匀抹开。他的手指形状修长好看，绕在深色的硅胶外侧捋动的样子相当煽动人。朱雀不自觉地舔了下嘴唇，发觉自己着实开始为了眼前的画面而感到兴奋了。他的指尖碰了碰自己的底裤，从触感上判断，里头的东西变得比先前精神了许多。

“所以你现在是在使用通常拿来应付公务的设备来看我的裸体。”鲁路修边搓那根东西边懒洋洋地说，“有够不务正业的，ZERO。”

“容我提醒一下，这并不是出于我的提议。”

“但是你那边的设备确实是由你来操作的。”鲁路修说。他将油液抹开了，让硅胶表层在某些角度下都能看出些微反光。然后他单手握着它的根部，放在自己的腰腿间轻轻摇晃。“现在，如果你不想让这次尝试全程都像是远距离看我自慰，麻烦你表现得再积极一点儿。”

“……好吧。”朱雀说。他咽下一小口唾沫，试图更深入地去理解这样做的乐趣实质为何。把自己的性幻想说出来，让对方亲自去实践？听上去是在他的要求下自渎。“那么，”他想了想，决定从比较基础的部分开始，“我想先亲亲你的脖子。”

鲁路修露出一脸不出意料的表情，先是在床单上蹭干净了空闲的手指，然后将它们放到自己的颈间。他将已经解开的上衣向一侧拨开，露出完整的锁骨形状，拇指缓慢地探在颈窝里摩挲。他在那里抠出一小个红印，隔了寸许距离又是一个，然后摇了摇头。“自己摸这里可没什么有趣的。”

“乳头也是吗？”朱雀提问道。鲁路修的动作顿住了，手掌循着他的话语下探，尾指轻轻扫过柔软而色浅的乳晕。

“如果你想看的话。”鲁路修说，声音依然维持着平静，“行啊。”

“插进去之后再摸。”朱雀补充了自己的要求，“不然的确没什么意思。”

鲁路修稍稍张开嘴，迟滞了两秒后弯起了唇角。“好啊。”他说。好啊。他从床沿站起来，相当潇洒地将已经松松垮垮的裤腰连带着底裤一道褪下了膝弯，然后将它们一道踩在了地板上。他抬起膝弯时朱雀意识到他没穿鞋袜，形状漂亮的足踝以下都是光裸的。鲁路修又坐回去，多脱下了一件马甲，只留下一件挂在肩上的单薄衬衣。他将两腿分开，右手掌着那根已经涂好油的按摩棒晃了一晃。“你不想看我被多摸几下别的地方吗？”他在这时才坏笑着发问，“这么着急就直奔主题？”

“我想听你叫出来。”朱雀如实说道，“所以一会儿别太忍着声音。”

“幸好这里的隔音效果不错，不然一会儿我可能真的会被破门而入命令小声点。”鲁路修说。他将一条腿跨到床沿上，另一条腿依然自然地垂下，由此将股间分得更开，露出大腿内侧整片白皙柔嫩的皮肤，以及半硬不硬的阴茎和下方沉甸甸的囊袋。他调整了一下坐姿，身体微微后仰了一些，于是朱雀能稍微窥见他股缝间的暗处。鲁路修咬住嘴角，一手撑着床铺，一手将那根尺寸可观的玩具给抵在了股间，从身体与床单的缝隙间推了进去，在某一处停了一停，然后扣过手腕用力一顶。

“——唔……”

他低低哼了一声，腿股间小幅抽搐了一下。朱雀又舔了下嘴唇，紧盯着展现在眼前的画面不放，从他被咬出牙印的湿润唇角到他被深色根茎没入的股缝。那东西会把他的身体撑开，捣在软热的肠壁里，被他紧致的屁股紧紧吸着。朱雀从内裤里拿出自己的阴茎，试图回忆起实际捣在那肉穴中的触感，随着鲁路修手腕抽动的幅度和频率而搓动自己的欲望。头一次尝试约莫持续了半分钟，然后鲁路修停下来歇了口气。“感觉如何？”朱雀适时问道。鲁路修将脑袋歪向一侧，几绺拂在面颊边的黑发从耳际掉落下去。

“普通。”他嘟囔着说，“我不是告诉过你吗，我之前就试过了。”

“我是说，”朱雀补充道，“像这样被我看着。”

“……有点不习惯。”鲁路修说。他将身体后仰更多，臀底进一步拱向床沿，探在股间的手腕又一次往里压去。“我是说，毕竟这东西跟你的形状还是不太一样。如果是你亲自拿它来、来用在我身上，可能还会稍微好点，但——啊……”

他呻吟了一声，上身向后仰倒，仅用一侧手肘支着身体。这会儿他的阴茎已经颤巍巍地昂起来了，顶在空中随着他抽送手腕的动作而微微摇晃。他的脸颊比之前更红了，看起来不知为何有些害羞。“……不一样就算了，”他小声嘟囔道，具体音节透过视讯传来有些不太好辨识，“而且还、还被你看着……”

朱雀辨读出他的唇形，在看懂他的表意后哭笑不得地摇了摇头。“知道吗，你的罪恶感来源一直有点奇怪。”朱雀感慨道，努力调整出一个还算温和的笑容，“好了，想象是我的手在握着它动就行了。”

鲁路修歪头瞪着屏幕，稍微撇了会儿嘴。那副样子不似之前那么从容了，可能还是因为出乎他自己的意料，但看起来倒是比之前那副气定神闲的样子要可爱了不少。鲁路修可不是那种会积极主动跟人撒娇的类型，也只有在遭遇意料之外的挫败时会稍微向人多示弱一些。“我想看你脱掉上衣。”他的声音有点发闷，裹着模糊而柔软的鼻音，“这样一来你的样子看上去会更在状态一点儿。”

“好。”朱雀点头应下，暂时松开了勃立的性器，伸手够向了自己的衣物。

他将脱下的衣物堆放在身边的坐垫上，同时拾起遥控器调整了一下自己这边的取景范围，让画面集中在自己的肩臂和下颌线条上。鲁路修哼笑了一声，小声嘀咕了一句“也不知道为什么在这方面这么容易上手”。他的衬衣滑下肩膀，露出半面胸膛，他的手指则在依照朱雀之前的要求搓捏着自己的乳头。大抵是因为身下还在努力抽拔再塞入，他逗弄乳首的指尖动作显得不太利索。他用指腹捻着粉褐色的肉粒拉扯变形又按揉回去，让那地方肉眼可见地胀硬起来。朱雀张嘴作势吸咬着什么，又伸出舌头舔舐下唇，这回做得异常缓慢，以确保鲁路修能看得一清二楚。鲁路修的喘息变得更为急促，腰弓忽然一弹，翘立的阴茎顶端涌出了一小股粘液。

“稍微快点，再用力点。我是说正在干你的那根东西。”朱雀说着，目光落点转移向那深色材质没入腿间阴影的地方，“它足够大吧？在你能握紧的前提下，最多能推到哪里？”

“再、再深的话，”鲁路修哼声道，“我担心会、啊，拔不出来……”

他的双眼是湿润的，闪动着明亮水光，直叫人想接近他并身体力行地干他、让他在嘴里只能发出黏腻呻吟之余真的被弄哭。朱雀眼见着他暂时停下了抽送手腕的动作，收手置放在自己小腹上稍加比划。他这样做时脸上发烧，唇角也又多出了一小圈牙印。“还行吧。”朱雀评价道，“我应该能进到更深的地方才是。”他这么说了之后鲁路修彻底涨红了脸，深呼吸了好几次之后忽然一下撑起身来，指向自己分张开的股间，指尖点在那根玩具的尾端蹭动了两下。

“……稍微、等我一下。”鲁路修低声说，“这东西的根部是，是吸盘，所以可以……”

他的胳膊肘重新挡住了屏幕。画面一阵摇晃和翻覆，之后通过窥探出去的角度进行判断，那台通讯设备大概是被支在了地上。鲁路修本人也坐在了地上，离开了地毯所覆盖的范围，两腿向身侧跨开，压在平滑的地面上，而他的手指则探在胯间，努力地将还插合在他体内的那根粗物拨正、并将末端的吸盘给固定好了。他做得很慢，全程都伴着起伏不定的喘息和时而漏出的软糯鼻音。他在完工之后才抬头看向屏幕，一双漂亮紫眼雾蒙蒙的。朱雀还在为他这般积极主动的态度而怔神，被那道湿润柔软的目光一碰才一个激灵勉强回过神来。“地板上很硬吧？”朱雀担忧地看了眼他的膝盖骨。鲁路修冲着拍摄的镜头略一咧嘴，耸了下肩示意无需担心。

“……没关系。”他说，“这点程度对我来说还算不上是吃苦头。”

“也是，你又不是那种习惯于养尊处优的家伙。”朱雀思索道。他认真看向屏幕，意识到鲁路修这会儿已经一丝不挂了，连那件衬衫都没再留一半挂在他的肩膀或胳膊肘上。那具修长漂亮的身躯就这样原原本本地呈现在他眼前，佐以刻意撩拨的姿态与情欲的红晕，静止不动时看上去像是某种被装裱起来的情色艺术。鲁路修的手指撑在腿面上，腿根分张开来，填充其中的粗实物件像是生生钉凿进去的，细看的话那东西实则是让他的腿股止不住地发着抖。“继续吧。”朱雀轻声说，“这回直接坐到底试试。”

鲁路修依言做了。他的臀底猛地向下一沉，小腹都被顶出浮凸痕迹。他因这一下而蓦然扬起颈首，迸发出一声短促但高亢的尖叫，声音阻断在半途又变作断续哽咽。“你、可以，”他勉强挤出些音节，撑着腿面将屁股抬起一些，接着继续用力下坐，声音愈发贴近于绵软呜咽了，“确实可以，进到这么深——嗯……”他边说边继续努力起坐着，主动骑着顿在地上的那根凶器，他自己的阴茎滴滴答答向下甩落着更多粘稠液体。朱雀有些担心他到底能不能支撑住，想到他时下的恢复能力比过去要强上不少才收回一半怀疑。鲁路修在腿面上抠出了红印，甚至无暇继续抚摸自己的乳首，或是圈住那根无人照管只得在空中无助摇晃的阴茎稍加抚慰。朱雀面对着这光景吸了口气，压低声音，提出了另一个要求。

“屏幕拿近一点。”他说，“我想仔细点看到你被操开的样子。”

鲁路修隔着屏幕与相差的好几个时区瞪他，可惜那道目光在泛红的眼眶中看起来着实没多少威慑力。片刻过后，视讯那边的人照做了。屏幕所呈现的风光随着设备的移动而被拉近了拍摄的主体，几经调整后圈定在他两腿间的区域。他的喘息声更明显了，随着他接下来恢复的起伏颠动而裹上微弱哭音。画面不再能拍到他的脸，但画面外的哭喘呻吟那样动人，足够让聆听者想象出他此刻混乱迷蒙的神情。

“……朱雀，”他嘶声叫道，“朱雀——啊、朱，朱雀……我想……”

他的腰胯一下一下顿落又抬起，每一次耸动都能让人看清他的股穴是如何被撑开、被粗物强硬穿入没至根底，许是因为设备的距离拉近了，甚至能隐约传递来那地方被鼓捣时的滑腻湿黏的咕啾响动。朱雀随着屏幕上摇晃的频率而粗暴地搓着自己的阴茎，他的掌心稍微出了点汗，这让他的动作进行得愈发容易。他紧盯着屏幕中被玩物操干着的淫乱肉穴，想象它一吞一吐的是自己的性器。他让通讯两端的运动速率逐渐同调，配合着手掌的搓动愈发用力地挺动起自己的腰胯，时而撞进自己汗津津的掌心。

“想要我亲自进入你吗？”他的声音也变得沙哑了许多，“嗯，是啊。我也想那么做。我在那里就好了。”

他喘息着，将手指收得更紧，十指都握拢在自己的性器上，想要更多地模拟出紧致肉穴缠绕吸附上来的感觉。他不知道鲁路修从那个角度是否还能看见自己的脸，如同他不知道自己此刻的表情看上去是怎样的。“不过容我提醒你一下，我在那里的话，肯定会做得比玩具要更过分的。”他说。他的嗓子有些发紧，要他实际吐露出自己的性幻想和正常的坦诚还是有些差别的，好在他还算能够适应。“你要是不嫌地板太硬，我会让你继续跪在那里，从后面进入你。”他压低声音说，有一秒可惜于画面角度不是从鲁路修的屁股那边拍摄的，从后边看着对方的肛门被操开肿起的样子描述起来应该会更容易些，“我会边做边摸你的胸部，你知道我的手劲不小，所以你的乳头会在能恢复之前就肿得比现在更厉害。然后呢，然后我会提着你的腰逼你趴下，让那两点都直接蹭在地板上。你会因为那里太凉又挤得太痛而抱怨，边抱怨边因为抬起腰而被我进得更深。我会把里头塞满，压着你的前列腺让你高潮，我会在你摇着头说不行了的时候继续做下去，直到我能把精液一滴不剩地填进你的肚子——”

鲁路修在那边大声啜泣着，股穴被撑到大开，粗长器物像楔子一般凿进他的身躯。他的身体微微前倾了，就好像他也在随着那番描述而想象他被人从背后骑上、操得他只能神志不清地求饶是怎样的感觉。“……你、啊——你……”他口齿不清地呜咽着，“……插进来，把你的、全部都……”某一刻他忽然浑身一颤，旋即失去气力般瘫坐下去。朱雀没太看清接下来的进展，因为随后画面就变暗了，好像有什么粘稠浑浊的东西沾染在了拍摄的路径上。

“呃……鲁路修？”他犹疑地提醒道，“以防你没留意到，如果你是在用平板，你那边的摄像头……”

鲁路修有一阵没说话，动作也比他想象的更慢。朱雀只能从透光的画面边缘看到影影绰绰的人躯移动迹象，他攥着自己的阴茎等候着，终于看到大概是手指挪近揩拭的痕迹。第一下拖出了一道残余的白痕，第二下才算连着先前的指印一道弄干净了。画面中的人躯坐立角度又一阵变换，当朱雀在意识到自己正看着什么时，他的头脑陷入一片混沌，以至于他不假思索地压挤了自己的阴茎、让积攒的欲望都随着呈给自己的视觉刺激喷薄而出。

是鲁路修刚被操开过的股穴。拓开指宽的洞眼还明显地张合着，仿佛在渴求被填补、被浇灌进壁道深处，满满涂抹上属于自己的痕迹直到溢出为止。朱雀绷着肩背，盯着那诱人的洞穴尝试匀气。他握着自己阴茎的手指湿淋淋的，分张开来之后指缝里都糊满白浊液体。他在略微平复下呼吸后才低下头，注视着自己发泄过后的痕迹苦笑了一声。“用电视屏幕的好处就体现在这里了。”他感慨道，“距离比较远，没那么容易被弄脏。”

“刚刚那一下很像是射在了你的脸上，我觉得效果还挺好的。”鲁路修的声音说。

待到朱雀循声抬头时，屏幕中所呈现的画面已经重新拉远并上翻，映出了那张充盈着情事余韵红潮的漂亮脸孔。“哈。”朱雀干笑了一下，想着你也不担心把设备弄坏，不过你似乎不太需要为了在这方面更新换代的经费问题而操心。鲁路修不再是之前那副主动将腰胯抬高向前送到摄像头底下以便观看的姿势了，这会儿他好端端坐在地板上，之前固定立起的按摩棒也被拔在他手中。朱雀拿不准这是证明他手腕上还有些力气还是下半身依然提不起劲。“如何？你想歇一下吗？”

“我想见你。”鲁路修闷闷地说。

他的眼神很是柔软。朱雀为这份坦诚吃了一惊，旋即反应过来，无奈地耸了下肩。“你看，这又不取决于我。”

“我知道。”鲁路修低声应道，“我正在为此努力。”

他坐在地上沉默了许久，忽然轻轻一晃脑袋，伸手将通讯设备给端了起来。于是屏幕中的画面直直映出他的面容，衬着房间里暖黄的光亮。“下回，”他微笑起来，带着点儿期许又带着点儿恶作剧的意味，“等我真的回去了，麻烦你记得在我身上实践一下这次所说的全部内容。”

“你认真的吗？”朱雀咋舌道，“我真的不擅长说那种话所以我根本就是胡编的来着。刚刚那一通已经是超水平发挥了，你再要我说更多我就撑不下去了。”

“你根本不擅长胡编所以你只是说出了真实想法。”鲁路修点了下头，“我理解的。”

不你不理解，朱雀想说，首先到时候我就不见得记得自己今天都说过些什么了。然后他想到对方可能会帮他记着，说不定还留着全套录音甚至录像，就算为了保密安全起见没这么做，正常情况下鲁路修的记性也好得离谱。那么就算要照着今天这番话实践，指不定得被时不时提醒一下行动步骤的自己才更为被动。朱雀冥思苦想了一会儿，末了以“算了算了反正我不吃亏”为由强行掐断了更多等候在后的、杂乱无章的念头。“没关系，我允许你。”在他沉默不语之际，鲁路修又说，“现在，我想你那边已经比较晚了，那么晚安。如果你想看我直播洗澡，等我换个足够防水的手机或者买个保护袋再说。”

他在视讯断开之前冲着屏幕缓慢眨眼，好似已经迅速恢复了先前那副从容不迫的做派，唇角一小抹狡黠笑意映在朱雀的视野里。败给你了，被抛下的ZERO独自嘀咕了一声，想到这并不需要认真地分胜负之后吁了口气，摇着头站起身来，发觉自己的心情比平常的休息日末尾还要好上一些，遂冲着清空了画面的屏幕无声微笑了一会儿，才抽纸巾将指间湿黏痕迹擦拭干净，拾起丢弃在旁的衣物向盥洗室去了。


End file.
